great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Noboru Yoshikawa
Noboru is a student of the Holy Forest Academy belonging to the infamous Class 3-4. Appearance Yoshikawa is somewhat sluggish and weak having no muscle or whatsoever. He is a bit short for his actual age which makes him also appear younger than he actually is, this was noted even by Anko's "friend" (Rika Morishita) Boyfriend, Mah. Throughout the series Noboru hangs around with a quite untidy bowl cut haircut style, his hairs are black while his eyes are brown shaded. He usually looks as if he's half asleep, though this changes sometime during the manga. History Noboru had quite a rough past as he was bullied multiple times due to his weakness, in fact apparently he is so weak that even he himself tells Onizuka that he wouldn't be able of fighting girls such as Anko. He got repeatedly beaten by Anko and her two friends (Izumi Naoko and Asano Mayuko), until his whole body was covered with sore spots and bruises, on addition to this they would even draw and write comments over his body and most notably his genitals with permanent black markers. Personality Noboru is a quite introverted person as he tends to keep his feelings for himself. Shortly after he gets to know Onizuka and starts to place his trust on him, he gets bullied one more time by Anko and her friends, this caused him great frustration, so much that he even tried to commit suicide a second time by jumping off the roof of the school. Only when Onizuka directly asked him what happened he explained his situation, nevertheless, as he demonstrated Anko he is very brave, it is implied that meeting Onizuka and tagging along with him allowed Noboru to gain the confidence he was missing and finally stand up as a man. When Anko fell off the Cliff into the sea he jumped in without thinking twice over it and dragged her unconscious body through sheer willpower to the surface. For all the time that the two of them stayed inside the cave he gave Anko words of comfort and search by himself for a hidden escape route until he found it. It is to note that he did not show any sign of fear throughout their performance in the cave that could have lead to their death any minute then. He is very skilled when it comes to games, and that does not include only videogames but any types of games. He was able of winning any price that Anko wanted during the Kitamachi Shrine summer festival while effortlessly defeating any challenge thrown at him by Rinka's boyfriend, Mah. He is also a very loyal friend as he demonstrated when Onizuka was an inch from being fired. In order to save him from resignation he undressed in front of a massive crowd and provided the evidence, which was needed in order to frame Anko and her friends for bullying. In addition to this, when Eikichi desperately needed money he readily sold all of his gaming software and the earning that he profited from them in addition to all of his life savings he offered to Onizuka, although he promptly rejected the money. Relationships Eikichi Onizuka He shares a very strong friendship wit Onizuka as he was the one that gave him enough courage to rebel to the atrocities to which he was subjected to. Yoshito Kikuchi He and Kikuchi seem to have been friends for quite a long time, though its unknown why. Anko Uehara Anko and her two friends used to bully him non stop. Later in episode 41 of the anime Anko admits that she is in love with Yoshikawa. It is to be noted that her behaviour is because of her bad past, that's why she used to bully him. Gallery Analyzing the Situation.png Trust in Noboru.png 16_396566_1600_2409.png Noboru Liva.png|Noboru in the Live-Action series Peculiarities *During episode 38, Onizuka is the one that makes the deal regarding giving back the camera containing Anko's group naked butt's pictures - while in the anime Noboru gives them back the camera with their pictures regardless of the fact that they still hold his pictures *So far the only one that can beat Onizuka at videogames. Manga and Anime Differences *In the anime, while they were in Okinawa Noboru and Anko go through the sugar cannes and find Onizuka diguised as a gangster, shortly after he gets knock out after he tries to defend Anko from Onizuka. However in the manga, he recognizes Onizuka, but before he is able to tell anything he gets quickly knock out by him to avoid spoiling Onizuka's plan of making Anko confess her love for Noboru. Quotes *"Actually I'm kinda good at this, too. I'm just good at games". *"Don't worry. A real man finishes what he starts. Just watch". *"There's only so much bullying one man can take. And I'm sick tired of it". Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 3-4 Category:GTO Characters